Privileged
by Priviliged x
Summary: This is about Rose struggling to come to terms with being in love with someone she shouldnt.
1. Chapter 1

Rose POV

It was becoming too much, she was on my mind all the time and I couldn't do anything to change it. You see at first I thought it was just admiration maybe a tint of jealousy towards how perfect she was, but then I thought it might be just pure sexual attraction; I mean she's just so hot! Her body was just perfect, slim but with curves in all the right places and her behind when she wore jeans..... I mean AHHHHHHH...but then I started to notice how beautiful her eyes were, and her nature, her laugh her gorgeous smile, and I thought that maybe this wasn't just admiration or attraction that this was me falling, crashing and burning in love with Megan. My tutor.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose POV

It's the morning of my exam and I'm faced with an awful choice, fail my exam and disappoint Megan, or cheat, and the women I am ridiculously in love with, would be none the wiser. Seems like an easy choice doesn't it? But it's not; the trouble is I feel like I'd be betraying her either way if I'm honest. However I need to get up and start getting ready otherwise I would of missed the History exam altogether. I drag myself out of bed towards my computer to decide on my best outfit to match my cheating bag. Looks like I've made my decision. I glance towards Sage's empty bed wondering what could haul her out of bed earlier than she has to.

Speak of the devil "Rose what is the matter with you, I know you're nervous about today but you've been moping for weeks, your dull face is getting me down. Now today of all days you need to be yourself, no-one can notice you acting all jumpy and weird." She just stares at me waiting for a response I suppose.

All I can think of is how disappointed Megan will be, I'm starting to wonder if Sage is only helping me to get one over on Megan. If that's true should I be helping her? Am I just fuelling Sage's fire and hatred for the one person who is always on my mind?

"Rose are you listening to me?" I exploded, I've had enough.

"No I'm not, No I'm not doing this! I'm not cheating! I'm not listening to you anymore! I'm my own person!" I'm seething; Sage is just looking on in shock. I was just about to continue.

"What is going on in here? Rose what's the matter?" I look towards Megan and my mood changes to loathing, I look into her beautiful eyes that hold comfort and if I'm not mistaken love. But of course it's probably a sisterly love or something equally as depressing.

Sage just sighs and storms out mumbling something about me having a breakdown. Megan takes a step closer to me, "Rose, why are you crying, tell me what's wrong you haven't been the same in ages, you're always so sad, and you've been avoiding me, I mean I think you have, I don't really know actually, I just....I don't know I'm just rambling I suppose." She looked nervous, why would she be nervous? She looks so cute when she rambles. I didn't realise but we was getting closer to each other she was still mumbling "Errrm... you should be getting ready for your exam." "I am" I replied even though I had no intention of moving and inch, I'm still crying, she catches one with her thumb, but instead of taking her hand back as I expected she continued to stroke my cheek.

Megan POV

I think it's her perfect hazel eyes that draw me in and her lips so full and... Kissable. Every time I see her I get thoughts and daydreams that I definitely should not be having. Daydreams of pushing her against a wall and ripping all of her clothes of perfect smooth body and having my way with her all night long!

Now I find myself in this haze moving towards her unwillingly like gravity, I know it's wrong to be doing this, but realistically she's not that much younger than me only four years, and I want her so much.

I move my other hand that's not stroking her perfect face to the base of her neck playing with the small hairs there, and pulling her in closer. I'm not sure who moans but I'm pretty sure it's both of us that just spurs me on more as my body rest fully against her. Never tearing her eyes away from mine, Rose slides her hands to my waist grinding me against hers. Now I know that was me who let out a growl. I can't prolong it anymore, so before I lose my confidence I pull her lips to mine we both moan sensually at the contact, I can't believe how amazing this is, how I've gone so long without feeling this in my life, how can this one girl do this to me? But I don't want to think about that now all I'm thinking of is a tongue that's running the length of my bottom lip asking for entrance, making me squirm at the wetness growing in my pants. I grant my baby access, and can't stop my hands from roaming to the lower expanse of her back. The kiss starts to heat up as the passion within us both grow, and I start to walk her towards her closet door, pushing her gently up against it, I push into her hard, she moans and tears her lips away from mine as I continue to kiss her soft and delicious neck, she raises her legs as my hands lower to her amazing tight, soft bum, pushing her up and wrapping her legs around my waist so our bodies can get more contact.

God she feels amazing I can't stop kissing her everywhere, but somewhere in the back of mind that voice that's been screaming at me to put the brakes on takes over and I slowing release her to the floor and put some distance in between us. I look to her eyes and she looks so lost and hurt as I stepped away from her. I wanted to reach out to her but I knew even if we both want it, what we both need at the moment was some space.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose POV

I just watched the love of my life walk away, I can't understand it that kiss, the way she touched me, oh my god it was amazing, that's when I realise that I'm still standing here, why aren't I going after her? Should I? I mean I probably should get ready, but I don't care if I miss that stupid exam or not now I just want to be with Megan.

I didn't even realise that I was moving; actually I think I'm running or flying. "Megan!" She continued walking to her bedroom, I don't know if she intended me to follow her, but I was anyway. The door was left open as I walked in I closed the door behind me, before I had a chance to mention something; Megan's soft angelic lips were attached to mine. I brought my hands up to her face, and then slowly slid my hands through her gorgeous, silky hair. We had to pull away when oxygen became a problem, but I kept my forehead resting against her. I could see the turmoil she was in, but I couldn't tear myself away from her, I'm head over heels in love with an angel.

"I don't understand. Why?...You walked away... and now... I don't...." I was cut off from my ramble with a chaste kiss.

"I just can't stand it, I know I should keep my distance from you, but every fibre in my body tells me otherwise, but Rose this shouldn't happen I just don't quite know how to stop yet." When she uses the word yet my heart is almost torn from my chest. She notices the change in my facial expressions and begins to panic and explain "no Rose I didn't..." but I'm quick to cut her off.

"Right so until you can stop, you'll just continue fooling around with me, but when you find the strength to leave you will." I see her start to protest but it was too late, I'd cracked. "I've been in love with you sine the moment you burst into my room to wake me up. I've been a mess, cut everyone in my life out, including my best friend , my sister, the only person who has ever really had my best interest, and who will look out for me." I gave a bitter laugh and scoff as the tears streamed freely down my face. "She was right about you, you don't care do you even now , you're not fighting to tell me you feel the same way, your just standing there watching my heart break and you don't really care do you." I turned around to open the door and leave, but stopped, I turned to face her, she looked awful tears, make-up all over she looked how I felt broken. Yet she still wasn't fighting to keep me, so I knew she couldn't feel what I did. "You know what the worse thing is Megan, I don't think I can turn this off ever. I'm going to school I have an exam to fail."

Megan POV

I'm so confused how could I let my feelings go this far, I feel wrecked, torn apart watching her walk away, but that's all I can do, I mean what does she expect me to do, to have a relationship? An affair? For everyone to accept us and to live happily ever after? I know all too well that fairytale endings do not exist.

I closed my door and collapsed down on my bed, trying to hold onto what it felt like to hold her, to kiss her, knowing that I will probably never have that wonderful feeling again. There's too much to lose, my job, I've worked so hard. Laurel is finally starting to trust me, and I don't seem to be getting her icy shoulder anymore. Can you imagine if she finds out about my feelings for Rose, I'm sure she would have me kicked out and straight to a police station, but they couldn't do anything could they she's eighteen now, I'm not saying I'm even thinking about sleeping together, NO! I can't let it get that far. I'd be taking advantage no matter what she says. I want to be with her so much, I think I c could handle it a bit more if it was just a sexual attraction between us, but it's not I'm in love, I want everything with her, a life, a house, a family, the whole nine yards.

I know what I need to do though, I need to keep my relationship with Rose, strictly mentor and pupil, I could do that I think I can anyway.


End file.
